Telling Draco
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: Sequel to Al and Scorpius. The Potters and Weasleys know about their relationship. It's time to tell Draco.


**HELLO! I HAVE OFFICIALLY RUN OUT OF LANGUAGES TO SAY HELLO IN AND I HAVE NOT EVEN HAD THIS ACCOUNT FOR A MONTH! I didn't bother to say hi in different languages on my old account (which I lost because I forgot my password** _ **and**_ **my username!). Anyway this is another one written for the** _ **Potions Class Challenge.**_ **Antidote to veritaserum – write about somebody doing everything to conceal the truth about something. It is also a kind of sequel to Al and Scorpius, which is about the Potters and Weasleys meeting Scorpius. This one is the Malfoys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Wolfstar would be canon.**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

The first time Scorpius thought his dad was going to find out about his boyfriend, was at the dining table.

He was sitting at his usual seat, vaguely in between his parents at the long table.

His father had broken the normal silence they had when eating dinner to ask: "So Scorpius. Your mother and I have been talking about you."

This was never a good start to a family conversation.

"Have you, father? I do hope I haven't done anything wrong?"

"Oh no, not at all. We were just wondering if you were about the age, that you would be starting to bring home possible partners for us to meet. You know the importance of you being married; it is important you are able to have an heir and I don't really mind what girl you love and ask to help you."

Scorpius nearly spat out his pumpkin juice.

He was gay. He had a boyfriend. And it was the son of someone Draco use to hate. Scorpius could not decide which one he least wanted to tell his father!

….

The next time he thought that his dad was going to figure out he was gay, was the time he nearly caught Scorpius red-handed!

Scorpius had been happily making out with Al when he heard his father knocking firmly on his bedroom door.

With well-practiced skill, he grabbed a transfiguration textbook and threw one at Al, making sure they were sitting on opposite sides of the bed.

Just in time. His father blinked.

"Albus! I didn't realise you were here!"

Al immediately smiled up at the man. "Oh hello, Mr Malfoy! I didn't hear you coming! Scorpius and I were just revising for a transfiguration test! Professor told us there would be one as soon as we get back to school after the Christmas holidays!"

Draco smiled approvingly. How this child had the same genes as Potter, he didn't know. The boy was eighty times more responsible and mature than Potter had ever been.

"I didn't realise. I will let you carry on with your studying."

Al winked at Scorpius when Draco left. "Your dad loves me."

Scorpius threw a pillow at him. "That was way too close!"

…..

The third time, he was 100% obstinate that it was not his fault.

He and a friend, Christian Finch-Fletchley, had just got back from a trip to Diagon Alley with Al, Rose and another friend, Samuel. Christian had been jokingly pretending to be annoyed with Scor and Al about how lovey-dovey they were acting, when Draco walked in.

He had only heard, thankfully, "you two act so lovey-dovey around each other! It's a wonder I put up with it! You owe me big time!" and had pounced on the opportunity to finally find out who his son was dating.

"Who is this person my son is acting so comfy around? I feel, as his father, I have a right to know!" He chuckled, hoping Christian would laugh too out of politeness and tell Draco.

Christian, however, turned to look at Scor and laughed loudly. "You haven't told him? Well, Mr Malfoy, you are correct, you do have a right to know! The person your son is dating, os the one and only Albus Potter!"

Draco chuckled. Oh well, he would find out eventually "You know, Albus is around here so much, that if he were a girl, I would probably believe you!"

He chuckled again and left.

Scor's following glare at Chris, could've burnt holes through his head.

…..

Three years later, and he was going to do it. He was going to tell his father.

He didn't have a choice. He was moving in with Al, and would only be a couple of days before The Daily Prophet found out. Whatever happened, Scorpius knew it was best that his father heard it from his own mouth. Al and Scorpius were hoping to find a small house, near Diagon Alley. They had already bought a property in Diagon Alley, where they were going to place their first shop; they hoped one day there would be a big chain of their apothecaries. Malfoy and Potter. It was just two names but so much more. A Malfoy and a Potter working together. Friends. _More_ than friends.

He had to tell his father.

He knocked gently on his the door to his father's study.

"Come in!"

He clenched his fists and went in. "Hello father." He tried not to let his voice shake.

"Scorpius! I wasn't expecting you! I have just been going over a report that Brayensbury did for me. I think a first year would have better spelling than this fellow. He could at least have the decency to use a spell-checking quill! Anyway, what did you require?"

"Well, actually there is something I have been meaning to tell you for quite some time."

"Take a seat! What is it, my boy?"

"Well…" Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm moving in with someone! We've already decided where we are going to stay, and I'll pay for it! You won't have to pay a penny! And it's close by, so I'll come and visit you and mother often and send letters with-"

"Scorpius, Scorpius. Don't sound so worried. This is fine news! May I be asking who you will be moving in with?"

"Well… it's Albus."

Scorpius waited with bated breath.

He was expecting his father to say something like: "Ah, just a business partner? I was hoping it would be woman. You know you need to get married soon." And then Scor would have to explain that no, Al was not just a business partner, but his boyfriend who he had been seeing for almost 5 years.

Instead, however, his father just sighed and said "I thought you were going to say that. Well, my boy, I can't say that I'm not a little disappointed that I won't be getting a grandchild anytime soon; but if your happy and you love him, and he takes care of you, then I hope you are happy together. I give you my blessing."

"Wait, you thought I was going to say that? You knew?"

"That you have been seeing this boy behind my back for several years? Yes I knew. It wasn't too long ago I found out though actually. I bumped into Potter at the ministry about 10 months. He told me about your dinner at their house. He said you were very polite and he was impressed by your Star Wars knowledge! What is Star Wars?"

Scorpius groaned. He had gone to a load of trouble to keep his father from knowing the truth and he had found out on his own.

His father knew about the secret Star Wars marathons with Rose and Al. His life was almost over.


End file.
